


What a kitty wants

by saibugi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibugi/pseuds/saibugi
Summary: Just a mess of Hyungwon being needy eventhough Hoseok is tired





	What a kitty wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilishKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishKitten/gifts).



Hoseok just got home of a long day from work, he is really tired. After saying his greeting while entering the house and quickly taking his steps to Hyungwon to give him a peck , he then directly went to the bathroom to take a shower and then planning to go straight to bed.

Suddenly, he feels so fresh after showering. He makes his way to the couch to rest a little while waiting for Hyungwon to finish his chores. So that they can sleep and cuddle together. After some minutes, Hyungwon already finished his chores. He  slowly moves himself crawling, acting like the little kitty he is. Because he knows Hoseok really likes it when he acts like that. Slowly taking steps towards his precious Hoseok to surprise him but instead he finds Hoseok is actually napping on the living room couch. Yes, Hoseok said he was so tired from today's work.  _ _My poor babe he is so tired__. He fell asleep on that couch right after he took his shower. Hyungwon's fingers delicately brushed the older's black hair. His semi wet hair made him looked extra hot than he usually is. With that tempting lips of his. Out of the blue, he feels something that he can not ignore. Hyungwon slowly climbed up the couch not to wake the love of his life. Knees by each side of Hoseok's hips, he lowered down his body and starts by snuggling in the older’s arm. But he kinda need more. The affection is not enough. He positions himself as both of his knees by each side of Hoseok’s hips. Lowering himself and he carefully takes the seam of Hoseok's shirt and gently move it upwards, which gives him the visual of Hoseok’s pale well build abs. And yes it is tempting to Hyungwon.

His long delicate tongue is now dancing on Hoseok white pale muscular abs. Gently moving it, he made his way to his favourite part of the older. That little pink flushed nipples. Taking his time to breathe first, then he continued his licking journey. Starting with licking Hoseok's precious right nipple in circles without touching it tits.  He could see the older is starting to react eventhough he is sleeping. Hoseok scrunches up his nose, mouth opens and a light panting sound can be heard from the older. _Enjoying your dream there babe ?_ Hyungwon now gently sucking that precious right nipple while his beautiful fingers left fingers rubbing the other one. The younger sucking pace slowly becoming much more sloppier, the sucking sound becomes louder. He really loves sucking it. He finishes it with one last suck and a popped sound can be heard when he leaves that nipple being all wet in his saliva.

Hoseok laying there, he is now currently is flushed. Hyungwon really like the view that he is seeing right now. That white pale skin of Hoseok slowly becoming pink and red. __He is so beautiful.__  He steadily lowering his ass to sit on the older's hips, but to his surprise instead he sat on the older's hard dick instead. The younger smirk and positioned himself as his face is facing Hoseok's hard dick. Pulling Hoseok's boxers down and there sprung the big veiny dick being proudly hard. Right in front of his beautiful face. Hyungwon gulped, he really misses this dick being inside of him eventhough it was just 2 days ago when the thing last entered him.

He reaches for the spare lube and condoms that they put under the couch for 'emergency cases' which is in Hyungwon’s point of view is like the current situation. He sighs in relieve knowing that the lube is still there, because he is too lazy and too hard to even move.

After smudging the lube on his beautiful long fingers, positioning his mouth right on hoseok's tip. He starts to lick the tip and also enters his index finger in his asshole at the same time. Slowly he is entering it, playing with it while the mouth gently taking the veiny cock. It's really hard doing all of this alone. Then, he enters the second finger to his asshole, doing scissoring motion and feeling all the sensation. Without him noticing he kinda sucked harder and his pace is increasing. His muffled moans are slowly dissipating through the silent living room "uh, umm uhh uhh,"

Hoseok wakes up feeling hotter than usual. He feels like his face is burning. He tries to get up but he can not. Only then he starting to realise that there is a weight on him and his dick is already hard and sinfully wet with saliva. The younger does not seemed to realise that he is awake. He looks really eager with that head movement. But then Hoseok just realised that Hyungwon is playing with himself while sucking him. The view is hot. Sweats from the younger trickling down his beautiful golden skin, the light soft moans sweetly going through his ears. It is just like a dream. A beautiful one.

Hoseok slowly reaching out his hand to cup Hyungwon's left cheek and stroke it. Hyungwon moans a little louder but still light "uhhhmmmm,". He turns to Hoseok and leaving the semi leaking dick but still playing with himself inside "ughh babe uhhh you're umm awake? I ughhh mi-mis-s uhhh y-o-you-, " Finishing his sentence he moves himself forward and gently connecting their lips together. Hyungwon starting to nibble on Hoseok's lower lip and take his own time licking it. Then, Hoseok turns the table by taking his rightful dominance and enters the younger's mouth. They really sucking each other's tongue like they haven't done it for years. Both moaning softly but rather hot. Hyungwon suddenly backs off, cutting out the kiss with a string of saliva still attaching on both of their mouth. "What's wrong baby? " Hoseok looks confused with the sudden ending but when he looks at Hyungwon rather red flushed face and his shaky legs he kinda understood the situation. Bringing out his fingers out and put both of his arms on Hoseok shoulders as support he let out a needy moan "i-i i am re-huh ready. I want you, ".

"Turn around baby," Hoseok said while motioning his hand for Hyungwon to take his position. Hyungwon is having a really hard time to breathe but still he managed to reply "but i want to ride you please, ". Hoseok do not reply with any complains about it an instead he just directly changes his initial position and put Hyungwon sitting on his lap in the most comfortable way. So that they can really leisurely enjoy it.

Taking and wearing the condom that Hyungwon took and smudge some lubes on his beautiful semi leaking hard cock and then places both of his hands on Hyungwon's slim hips. Hyungwon starts to align his prepared asshole with Hoseok's beautiful dick. Slowly moving down until he feels the tip is right in front of his asshole then he continues lowering himself "ughhh," still slowly, Hoseok dick is so big it is hard to enter but he always manage to do it. Hoseok is sitting there watching the love of his life slowly engulfing his cock. Hyungwon reactions are always so beautiful. Be it during they are having sex or just doing normal stuff. __Oh my god, i just love him so much__. Hyunwon finally finished filling himself, it feels so full. He turns his gaze to Hoseok and give him the most beautiful smile he can. Without any warning, Hoseok gives him a peck and then showers his face with all those little kisses while he circled his long arms on the older's neck. "Now you can move babe, i will help," with that Hyungwon, again, gently takes his time moving upward with a loud panting then moving back down, the sensation is really on another level.

He keeps on repeating the movement slowly while Hoseok is now giving him a rather gentle handjob. The older put some lube on the younger's cock. Starting the motion on his cute little tip and slowly pumping it but the pace is increasing which make Hyungwon stop moving himself for a second. Because it feels really good. Finding the older's mouth with his messed up eyesight and then he clashed it. The moanings are everywhere dissipating around the room. Their kiss was really sloppy, tongues reaching every inch of the each other’s little hot caverns.

Hyungwon started to move again without moving his thick beautiful lips from Hoseok. Hoseok's hands are also still pumping the younger's cock. "uhhh, babe uhhh i-it i-is s-soo good, " Hyungwon tells Hoseok between their kisses. "i ugghhh know baby i-i know,".

After a few minutes of doing the messy stuffs, Hoseok groans "baby, i am gonna cum soon, ugh," Hyungwon without hesitation replies "i am cumming too babe, huh huh jus-just uh cum in-side o-of me," while his hands are both on Hoseok's broad shoulders, scratching it, nailing it. Hyungwon is increasing his pumping pace and so is Hoseok. Both of the thrusts become more erotic and hotter than before. "ugh ugh Ho-seok- ughh," Hyungwon let out a loud groan as he splatters the cum on Hoseok's abs. He is tired to move but he still tries while clinging himself to Hoseok.

Hoseok can see that Hyungwon is already tired so he put his hands back on Hyungwon hips to help him move just a little bit more. __Just a__ _ _little b__ _ _i__ _ _t more.__  The movement is quite quick and "nghhhhh," Hoseok moans and Hyungwon can feel there is something hot inside of him.

Both of them are so bet. Hoseok lays himself down with the younger still clinging on top of him. He kisses the younger's face, every inch of it. Hyungwon groans "mmmhhh babe i am tired--, " he said while still closing his eyes. "My little baby, but my dick is still in your cute asshole want me to slide it out now," Hyungwon quickly opens his eyes with that realisation and shakes his head. "No i don't want the cum to trickle out of it," with that said he hugs Hoseok tighter and snuggles his head on Hoseok chest. Hoseok just let out a little chuckle with the younger's cute antic.

Hyungwon suddenly feels like he is flying in the air. He takes his head from Hoseoks chest and faces him giving him a confused face "where are we going?". "Of course to your favourite place, so that i can wash you up and you can sleep soundly my precious," then he clashes his nose with Hyungwon's nose. Hyungwon pouts at Hoseok words he really wants to just sleep. "ok but promise me we will just shower and do nothing else," The older just shrugs his shoulder and gives the younger a peck "i love you," Hyungwon pouts again but he gives Hoseok a peck too "yes, i love you too," .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, firstly, thank you for reading everyone. How was it? This is my second time writing a smut i am sorry for all the lacking & stuff. I am still learning. Do drop down your opinions on how it went <3 Again thank you so much in advanced! xx, Hyungwonho Peace Forever kkkkk :3


End file.
